pokemonfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Участник:どうしたの?/Песочница
Юкси (яп. ユクシー, англ. Uxie) — это Легендарный Покемон -типа из Поколения IV. Он является частью Хранителей Озера наряду с Месприт и Азельф. Биология Физиология Юкси — маленький, серый, сказочный Покемон. У Юкси есть два длинных, похожих на листья хвоста, инкрустированных красными драгоценными камнями. У него частично жёлтое лицо с прикрытыми глазами. Глаза Юкси закрыты, потому что он, как говорят, стирает воспоминания всех, кто смотрит на него. У Юкси есть жёлтый "шлем", похожий на мозг, с другим красным камнем на лбу. Дух Юкси может покинуть своё тело, не умирая, и вернуться по желанию. Он создал все знания во вселенной Покемонов. Этот Покемон является бесполым, но он упоминается как мужчина в серии Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Эволюция Юкси не эволюционирует. Игровые данные Pokemon Platinum В Platinum, Азельф, Месприт и Юкси помогут игроку пройти через Искаженный Мир, где он сможет поймать Гиратину. После того, как игра будет завершена, игрок может вернуться к Озеру Асуити и поймать Юкси. Исследователи Времени/Тьмы/Неба В Покемон Исследователи Времени/Тьмы/Неба он находился на Туманном Озере. Как и его вид, он был настолько хорошо осведомлён и предан всем Покемонам. Показано, что он может создавать иллюзии, будучи приписанным к созданию всех знаний во вселенной Покемонов. Первая встреча с Юкси состоялась после того, как герой и партнёр победили Граудона (который был иллюзией). Он появляется и позволяет им войти в Туманное Озеро. Члены Гильдии появились и были в шоке после того, как они увидели иллюзию Граудона, порожденную Юкси. Когда они начинают смотреть на гигантский фонтаноподобный свет вместе с Волбит и Иллюмайс, Юкси чувствует себя счастливым от посещения каждого, и Чатот говорит всем вернуться в гильдию после большой экспедиции. Юкси отпускает их, предупреждая, чтобы они держали это место в секрете от внешнего мира. Некоторое время спустя Гровайл побеждает Юкси и крадёт Временное Снаряжение из Туманного Озера. Юкси был упомянут, когда игрок побеждает Месприт, сообщая игроку, что Юкси знает, что Временное Снаряжение было украдено, потому что он использовал телепатию, чтобы рассказать ей о произошедшем. Pokémon Black 2/White 2 После того, как игрок победил чемпиона, они могут отправиться в районы мимо Моста Скайарроу. В Накрене Сити игрок может отправиться в Музей Накрене, и как только они окажутся прямо перед входом, появится текстовое поле, которое гласит, что можно почувствовать "таинственное присутствие". Если они выберут да, появится Юкси. Игровые локации Боковые игровые локации Записи Покедекса Стороны данной игры |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Статистика Выучивание По уровню Поколение VII= |-| Поколение VI= |-| Поколение V= |-| Поколение IV= 1 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Smart|3}} 6 |[[Imprison]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Smart|1}} 16 |[[Endure]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 21 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2}} 31 |[[Yawn]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 36 |Future Sight|80|90|15|Psychic|Special|Smart|2}} 46 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} 51 |'Extrasensory'|80|100|30|Psychic|Special|Cool|2}} 61 |[[Flail]]|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cute|2}} 66 |Natural Gift|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 76 |[[Memento]]|—|100|10|Dark|Status|Tough|0}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} Breeding Спрайты Appearances Anime Uxie has appeared in the anime once, after a major battle with Paul, one of Ash's Pokémon was seriously injured in battle, they need to find a berry to heal Monferno, with no other options, Brock went to Lake Acuity to find the Berry. While searching for the berry, Brock spotted a strange shape on the lake's surface, which turned out to be Uxie. Uxie has also appeared in another episode, where it sided with Brock. Dialga and Palkia apparently have started to fight again. Mesprit then teams up with Dawn, whilst Azelf teams up with Ash. They all work together to calm the two down, while Cynthia is nearby watching. * Uxie (anime) Trivia * Uxie's name is a combination of you and pixie, which is a magical being. Possible other derivatives include the Latin word uxor, meaning wife. * Uxie's psychic powers are incredibly strong, and it is said that it can go anywhere without looking or being hit by an object. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness, Uxie is the only member of the Lake Trio that does not engage the player in direct battle. Галерея 480Uxie_DP_anime.png 480Uxie_DP_anime_2.png 480Uxie_DP_anime_3.png 480Uxie_Dream.png 480Uxie_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 480Uxie_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png Uxie trophy SSBB.png Uxie-GO.png См. также * Bulbapedia * Pokémon.com Pokédex * Poke-Universe.ru * Pixelmon Pokédex * Pokémonov.net * Legendary Pokémon data * Pokémon Dream Pokédex data * The Pokémon Database ca:Uxie en:Uxie es:Uxie fr:Créhelf pl:Uxie pt-br:Uxie